Declaration at the School Festival (episode)
Declaration at the School Festival is the twenty-first episode of Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion. Summary The Ashford Academy holds their annual school festival. Ohgi, Villetta, Euphemia, and Kallen all make their separate ways to the event in a series of close encounters risk reveal of their hidden identities. Suzaku pilots the Ganymede in the festival's main event: making a giant pizza, slated to be the world's largest. When Euphemia's presence is revealed, mass panic ensues. On live television, she declares the Mount Fuji area to be the "Specially Administrated Zone of Japan", where Elevens can be referred to as "Japanese" again. She believes this will bring back the happy days with Lelouch and Nunnally, but Lelouch believes she is only being naive. Plot Following the intended invasion of Area 11, Lelouch and Suzaku are forced to make up countless assignments by one of their teachers despite their good grades and excuses respectively, to the dismay of their other teachers. At the same time, the Black Knights discuss the Japanese people's opinions on them, which are split, and question what they will think about making the Tokyo Settlement a nation. Tamaki says that he wouldn't mind going along with Zero, as he feels sticking with him will help make their dreams, including his own of becoming a bureaucrat, a reality; he even says he might have succumbed to Refrain had he not found purpose. Ohgi suddenly realizes that Refrain might bring back Villetta's memory partially and learn Zero's identity. Kallen then asks him what to do about another issue, and Ohgi decides they will just have to go with an escape route that Diethard planned, as it is also mentioned that someone wants to join them. Meanwhile, Milly signals the start of the annual School Festival with Nunnally's imitation of Arthur, waking C.C. up. Events are held for the Lancelot, Arthur, Clovis, and even Zero. On a roof, Lelouch talks to Diethard about data from the Kyoto House and Tohdoh's plans to defeat enemies, and is nearly seen by the press. Eventually, Milly sees Lelouch and drags him away, forcing him to hang up on a suspicious Diethard. Milly takes him to where she, Rivalz, and a rather happy Nina plan to make a pizza with a 12-meter radius (the largest in the world) and are trying to get him to run despite everything going smoothly; he complains that the press might catch his face on camera and expose his location, but Milly tells him not to mind that. At the same time, Ohgi takes Villetta to the festival, intending to gather data, and thinks to himself that he can't turn her in to the authorities since that might expose the Black Knights, but can't kill her either. When they get to Ashford, Ohgi sighs heavily, noting that he felt nostalgic since he used to be a teacher. Villetta asks why he quit, and Ohgi says he did it to follow his late best friend's dream. Though Ohgi plans to merely drop her off there, since he can't be seen at a Britannian school as an Eleven, Villetta and some other students happily take him inside. Inside a food room at the Student Council building, Suzaku is cutting up onions when Kallen, her knife patch drawn, sneaks in behind him. Suzaku, however, is glad she returned, and hasn't told anyone that he knows who she is. Kallen questions why he hasn't, and he notes that, as she is Kallen Stadtfeld now, he hopes he can convince her to abandon her cause as a friend, even though he will face her without hesitation on the battlefield; Kallen notes that something is different about him. Lelouch then comes in to inform Suzaku about the pizza's cheese being delivered, and is rendered shocked at seeing Kallen return. He decides to give Kallen a job. Though Kallen is initially compliant, to her dismay she is forced to be a square-shaped monster at the fair's haunted house that jumps out from under a tombstone and scares people. Additionally, a mechanical screen allows her to see when people are coming by, causing her to complain that they could've made the whole thing a robot and that she is hot inside the tombstone. Eventually, a couple comes by and she scares them also, but is surprised to see that the couple is Ohgi and Villetta, and dumbfounded they note that the other is fine. At the same time, Cecile is at the festival playing a Whack-a-Mole game that uses actual students; however she only hits one that looks like Lloyd (albeit blonde), which the other soldiers note must be due to stress. She eventually exerts so much stress that the hammer breaks and the mallet hits Lelouch, who is still making festival plans to his chagrin, on the head. As Cecile recognizes that he is Suzaku's friend, C.C. comes up behind him and asks where the large pizza is being made. Meanwhile, Schneizel is with Cornelia admiring her troops, including the Glaston Knights. As Schneizel notes a meeting he has with the Chinese Federation, he begins making random flirts with her about her combat ability. Trying to change the subject, Cornelia wonders where Euphemia is, and Schneizel notes that she is elsewhere after a talk she had with him. They then begin talking about a project Bartley is planning, and inside an orange tube, Jeremiah is being stored. At the festival, Lelouch leads C.C. away to a small building; he says he will bring her a slice of the pizza, but she doesn't believe him. Kallen then comes in with Ohgi and Villetta to hide them, and questions who Villetta is. As Ohgi struggles to do so, Lelouch tries to push them out since they are not students, and is also surprised to see Ohgi. While both Kallen and Lelouch try to figure a way to avoid the other noticing Ohgi and C.C. respectively, Suzaku and Shirley enter to look for more supplies for the pizza. Lelouch and C.C. begin bickering over how to get her out, and though Kallen gets Shirley to look on the other side, Shirley hears Lelouch and tries to talk to him about him being Zero. While he tries to get Shirley away, Kallen cuts some cords, causing panels to fall down, as a distraction. Lelouch then sprays pink firework gas in the area, allowing Ohgi, Villetta, and C.C. to escape. Kallen uses her body to protect Shirley from the panels, although Lelouch and Suzaku catch it in time. In the aftermath, Arthur bites Suzaku's ankle. At the same time, Euphemia is revealed to be under disguise at the festival, wanting to talk to Suzaku about something. In a flashback, Euphemia talked with Schneizel about an idea she had, and he encouraged her to follow her heart while he talks to Cornelia about it. As she reflects how this idea might allow their relationship to be public, she bumps into Sayoko, who is with Nunnally, and the two recognize each other. Ohgi and Villetta hide behind a tree, and the latter finds the experience fun. Ohgi then suggests that she leave Area 11 to avoid the person who shot her from doing so again. However, she says she wouldn't mind being an Eleven. Nunnally also invites Euphemia for tea, and asks her to keep it a secret that they are there. Euphemia protests, but Nunnally says she does not mind her life at all since she is still with Lelouch (a fact Lelouch does not know). They then bond over their childhood. As the final preparations for the pizza get under way, Lelouch tells Shirley on the phone that he will talk to her later while he watches the scene from the control room. Milly comes in, and Lelouch notes that everyone is so happy and safe despite the Chinese invasion; Milly says that they are necessary to keep everyone that way. Nunnally then comes in, and seeing Euphemia with her, Lelouch scampers out. Rivalz then unveils a curtain with an antique Knightmare, the Ganymede, which is piloted by Suzaku to shape the pizza dough. Kallen is surprised that many Elevens came, and Sayoko tells her that many see him as a ray of hope. Meanwhile, Lloyd meets up with Milly and notes that the Ganymede was once piloted by Marianne. Milly wonders if the fact Milly is so close to such technology is why he wants to marry her, and Cecile clarifies that he has absolutely no attraction to females, even though he claims he gets their general gist. As Suzaku starts shaping the dough, Lelouch, who is with Euphemia, notes that he had to do it last year; Shirley also sees them and thinks Lelouch is hitting on a random girl. As Euphemia begins to tell him about a plan she has to let Lelouch and Nunnally find happiness, a gust of wind knocks her hat off, and Shirley recognizes her, unintentionally alerting the crowd to her presence. As Lelouch and Nunnally hurry away, the crowd hurries over to see Euphemia. Suzaku tries to get people away from her, but he ends up dropping the dough onto a tree, to C.C.'s dismay. The crowds eventually begin crushing Euphemia and Cecile, who tries to guard her, and while Nina tries to get Euphemia out of there, Suzaku eventually does that for herby picking her up using the Ganymede. Ohgi, meanwhile, contacts Diethard to get him out, but calls it off when they make it out safely; it is revealed that Sayoko is allied with Diethard. Lelouch takes Nunnally into a small building, where Nunnally reveals that Suzaku and Euphemia are boyfriend and girlfriend, further hindering Lelouch's plans for him. Seeing they are okay, Euphemia gets the news crew to make a nationwide announcement. As Tohdoh, Rakshata, and Diethard watch, Euphemia declares the formation of the Special Administrative Zone of Japan (similar to the ones used by real-life China) in the area around Mount Fuji. In this area, Elevens can be called Japanese openly and will be given all basic human rights, and they will be able to live together with Britannians as equals. However, everyone is shocked and disgusted with the idea, since it is impossible to do such a plan. Euphemia then declares that she wants to work with Zero to make the Zone (to Cornelia's fury), winning over most Japanese support, but also exposing her relationship with Suzaku in the process. Lelouch, though realizing that her plan is for her to live with him and Nunnally like before, realizes that his dream of making Tokyo independent is gone, and that if he goes through with it or backs out, the Black Knights will be dissolved, as they would not be able to use force and become the people's enemy respectively. Characters in Order of Appearance Knightmare Frames in Order of Appearance Battles *N/A Powers or Abilities used *N/A Trivia *The Lancelot bionic suit from the non-canon spin-off Code Geass: Suzaku of the Counterattack makes a cameo appearance as a costume that gives a thumbs-up to the audience while other people look at it in confusion. Quotes *Conversation between Nunnally and Euphemia **"Will you keep our secret? I mean about Lelouch and I being here?" -Nunnally **"But if you just stay here like this..." -Euphemia **"All I want is to be with my brother. That's all that matters." -Nunnally *Conversation with Lloyd, Cecile, and Milly **"I'm guessing that's the real reason you want to marry me." -Milly **"So now you get it. He has no attraction whatsoever to the opposite sex." -Cecile **"Well, I get the general idea anyway." -Lloyd *"I am Euphemia, sub-viceroy of Area 11 of the Holy Britannian Empire. There is something of great consequence that I wish to tell you all today. I Euphemia li Britannia hereby declare the formation of the Specially administrated zone of Japan in the area surrounding Mt. Fuji." -Euphemia *"Do you hear me Zero? I don't care about your past or who you are underneath that mask. I beg you, join us in creating this special zone of freedom." -Euphemia *"I'm finished. Either way I go, the Black Knights will break apart over this. The reason we exist has vanished. How could this have happened so easily? You think you can just take it all away from me like this? Even if it is a place where we can be ourselves. You know nothing! You understand nothing! I am the terrorist who hides his face. And you... No the past is dead and gone. Euphemia!" -Lelouch *"The Specially Administrated Zone of Japan. If I cooperate I give up the right to use force. Oppose it and the people become my enemies and the Black Knights collapse. Euphemia, the third princess who innocently holds good intentions like a sword, for Nunnally and me your very existence has become a crime." -Lelouch (Preview for the next episode)